h2otwolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario goes to the Lake
Mario goes to the Lake is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video starts off with Mario and Luigi greeting the veiwers and saying that they were on vacation at there lake house. Luigi said that when you were on vacation, you could wash your feet in tubs of warm water, but Mario told not to go in there because the water is gross. Luigi reluctantly agreed not to go in and got back on the table, but he told Mario he liked it because the water was so warm, and in response Mario told him to shut up. Mario began talk about how cool the lake house was, but then Toad randomly got up and did a cannoball down off the deck and onto the steps leading down to the lake. Then the camera cut to Bowser standing near the steps with Bowser Junior and Paratroopa. Bowser, glowing, laughed evily and then Bowser Junior asked Bowser why he was glowing. Bowser immpatiently told him it was because of the sun, and then he noticed how cool he looked, and started talking to himself about it. Bowser Junior interupted him by asking why they were here, and Bowser told them they were only there because they were they were the only one who came, mainly because Goomba was off showing off his big fluffy eyebrows, Petey was eating, and Kenny was doing whatever Kenny does. Bowser then laughed and began to suggest they should kidnap Peach, but then he realized she wasn't there, and instead suggested to just cause trouble. Mario then declared he was going to go swimming, and jumped down onto the steps leading to the lake. Bowser and Paratroopa followed him down, and then Bowser told Paratroopa that they should pull some pranks on him, but Paratroopa said he wouldn't, because he was too scared. Bowser went to do it without him anyways. Mario was about to jump in the lake off the pier, but Bowser picked him up and threw him onto the sand. Then while Mario was basking in the sun, Bowser threw rocks and sand on him. Then while Mario was lying on an raft, Bowser walked up and flipped it over. Then Bowser got bored of the pranks, and went over to sit with Paratroopa. Mario then went back up to the lake house, much to Luigi's suprise, and told Luigi about the pranks. Luigi said that they should get revenge, and they just had to wait until Bowser and Paratroopa came back up. Mario then asked Luigi how he knew Paratroopa was down there, and Luigi confessed that he had watched and enjoyed seeing Mario get pranked. Because of this, Mario slammed Luigi on the table and then threw him across the deck. Luigi then told Mario that he would still help him get revenge, which Mario reluctantly allowed him to do. Then Bowser came back up with only one chain on his arm, and Paratroopa asked him what had happened to it. Bowser noticed it was missing and panicked, and then said it must be in the lake. Paratroopa told him he wouldn't help, because he was to scared of the lake. Mario and Luigi noticed them, and Mario asked how they should get revenge, and Luigi suggested squirt guns. Mario agreed, and Luigi took the green one and Mario got the pink one. Mario asked why he had to have the pink one, and Luigi told him that because he was green, he had to have to the green one, and Mario had to deal with it. They then attacked Bowser, who was still panicking over his lost chain, by squirting him with the gun so hard that Bowser fell down the steps. They then went to do the same thing to Paratroopa, who said he was too scared to be shot, but Luigi squirted him anyways. They then walked back to the table, and noticed Toad From Another Universe on it. They thought he was Toad, and then he jumped up and made a sound like Toad would make, and then told Mario and Luigi he had fooled them. Luigi, in confusion, commented that he looked like Policeman Toad, and Toad From Another Universe said he wasn't Policeman Toad. Yoshi then walks up, and Mario and Luigi go inside the lake house. Later that night, at seven o'clock, Mario and Luigi were laying in bed, and Mario asked if they were going to bed, and Luigi told him they were, even though it was only seven. Mario said it was good that they were going to bed early, because they had to wake up early to go home the next day. They then went to sleep, but Bowser came and attacked them, woke Luigi up, and then fled. Luigi told Mario what happened, but Mario just said to go back to sleep. The next morning, they woke up and Mario asked if they were ready to go. Luigi said they were, and then commented it was just as bright outside as it was when they went to bed, and Mario said it was because it was 8 in the morning. Then he said they should go, and then he noticed Bowser on the table, and commented that he hated him. Then he and Luigi jumped off the couch, but Luigi fell down while jumping, and told Mario he got an ouchie. Then the camera cut to Mario and Luigi riding home in the back. Then Luigi asked Mario if they were in the back, who was driving the car. Then they heard Toad say from the front that he loves driving. Then the car crashed, and Bowser stepped in front of the camera and laughed at them, and then the video ends. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr. Paratroopa Toad From Another Universe Trivia *This is the first apperance of Toad From Another Universe *During the shooting of this video, one of Bowser's chains was lost in the lake. Because of this, the other chain was removed and both were never seen in a video again Category:Videos